


Kokoro cuddles

by TheMadKillerPlum



Category: Kokoro Connect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKillerPlum/pseuds/TheMadKillerPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after 2nd phenomenon (true desires) Inaba is round to do some work, but how long does she plan to stay? ((One shot, Inaba x Taichi, fluff. First time writing so please give (constructive) criticism if need be))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kokoro cuddles

Even though they didn't have Balloon Vine to worry about at the moment they still tried to make sure they were around one another just in case. It was close to winter break so they had the excuse of needing to work harder before the holidays, which wasn't untrue as they were indeed behind on their work for the CRC. But still with all this it still kind of puzzled Taichi as to how Inaba had ended up staying round almost the entire day. Of course Inaba was simply trying to get as much time together as possible but she knew she would have to leave soon. He knew it had been a while, but it wasn't until Taichi looked out the window that he saw how dark it had become, "Wow!" she looked up from the work, nearly finished "I didn't realise you'd been round  _that_  long – it's already pretty dark" he said chuckling lightly. "We'll we're nearly done here anyway, so it shouldn't be too much longer till you're 'rid' of me." Taichi panicked and tried to explain he didn't mean it that way "No! What I meant was- I was only trying to say-" Inaba looked up with a sadistic smile and giggled slightly " I know" he took a deep breath, as long as there wasn't any confusion he was fine with it.

Roughly ten minutes passed before they started to pack up and they finished their tea ready for Inaba to leave, however it seemed Taichi's mother was home (becoming aware only when she knocked on the door) "What is it Sis- oh, hey Mum we didn't hear you come in." His mum looked confused before scanning to see a young girl "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had company still Taichi..." she stopped to think for a moment before asking "I~na~ba... Inaba, right?" She nodded in reply, "Well it's getting late, it's already dark out." Inaba stood up patting herself down before informing her "Yes, in fact I was just about to lea-" before she could say another word his mother interjected, while shaking her head "I can't let you walk home when it's this dangerous out, hmm... I know why don't you stay round?" she started to turn red as Taichi, flustered himself, started to say "You can't just ask someone to stay round out of the blue!" His mother did nothing but giggle in return "Anyway, what do you say do you want to stay round?"  
"Well..." she didn't want to give away how badly she did "I'd have to call my family and ask"  
"That's okay, if you want you can even use the house phone" she said smiling. Inaba thanked her as she headed downstairs to the phone. Taichi's mum followed behind before she was grabbed by her son "But we don't have anywhere for her to sleep!"  
"Sure you do, you can take out the double sized futon and share it"  
"Oh..." he couldn't say she was wrong but the idea of doing this felt kinda wrong nonetheless. The both turned their heads as they heard Inaba heading back up the stairs "I was told that I am allowed, since it's a weekend"  
"That's good to hear feel free to freshen up and such if you need to."

Taichi fresh and clean out of the shower started to get the futon out of the heating cupboard, he got to his room before having it quickly pushed back towards him "I'm getting changed!" turning red faced and very warm (though the futon didn't help) he let out a very surprised "Oh!..." At the time she was looking around before saying "There are no pyjamas in here, um... is it, is it okay if I borrow some from you?" She was right his mum was too big and his sister too small, at least with his stuff it'd fit half-decently. "S-sure, they're in the wardrobe 2nd draw down." She opened the draw and was met with the aforementioned pyjamas, she got dressed and realised she indeed fit fairly snugly. It was only at this point she became aware of the fact that she was fully clothed in Taichi's clothes, making such a discovery set her heart racing. She kept trying to calm herself down putting away her clothes into her school bag, she took one last deep breath sat down and called Taichi in "I've finished changing!" He walked through; futon in his arms, before setting it down on the floor and started flattening it out "Who's sleeping on the floor then?" Taichi looked up embarrassed as he explained "My mum said that, um... that it would make the most sense to sleep together... on the futon I mean! As in next to each other!" they both awkwardly looked away deep in embarrassment "Oh, okay then... did you want some help setting it up?"  
"Yeah, sure."

Not too long after setting up the futon, pillows and all, they decided to go to sleep – after all it was genuinely quite late – not that going to sleep was any easier for them. 5 minutes passed of just staring at the ceiling before Inaba turned onto her side eyes closed, Taichi turned over himself and looked at her still in the midst of deciding his feelings for her. He stared for a while before she opened her eyes; darting her head back shout-whispered "Why are you staring at me?" He panicked and tried to play it off be pretending to be asleep, quickly closing his eyes he slowed his breathing and lay still. She stayed confused for a minute before looking closer and seeing that his eyes were closed "Must have been a trick of the light..." she whispered before very slightly moving closer to him, but still not touching so he didn't wake up a few minutes passed and when he heard her breathing slow he opened his eyes again, seeing that she was now only about an inch or two away. His heart started to beat faster and as quietly as possible whispered "...Inaba..." no replied, this time a little louder "Inaba?" she was definitely asleep now.

He knew he wouldn't get to sleep at this rate, so he should just wait until she moved away in her sleep – and much to his luck this happened shortly after the thought occurred, as she turned over... though she wasn't any further really, simply the other way around. As he stared and kept trying (in vain) to get to sleep eventually the light from the window had changed slightly, either that or he hadn't noticed before that where she was right now meant she looked even more beautiful than usual. He knew she was asleep and so leaned very slowly before smelling her hair and being sent into a trance; a short one though as the next thing he knew she turned around and once again darted to the other end of the futon. "Okay that time I  _know_  you were awake!" she said whispering so loud it was almost normal talking volume "Did you think this was some kind of shoujo manga?" Taichi, defensively, commented "No! Then it would be other stuff anyway..." she felt herself turn red "Pervert!"  
"No I-" he was turning red himself by this point "I meant, stuff like..."  
"...like?"  
"Like cuddling and... you know... kissing..." It went dead silent as both of them just kept looking around the room before Inaba spoke up "Taichi, turn and face that way" she said pointing away from herself and he did as she said "Now get comfortable and go to sleep" he did what she said once more before replying "Good night" a few seconds passed before he felt something around his torso, figuring out it was Inaba around the time her chest met his back "Good night, Taichi" she whispered burying her head between his shoulder blades.

As the morning came around Taichi woke to see that they'd switched places him now cuddling her, he quietly tried to wake her up "Inaba... Inaba? Wake up Inaba." Not wanting to be met by a grumpy morning Inaba, he decided to stay like this. At least until she woke up... whenever that was. Realising he'd woken up, Inaba – who'd been awake for about twenty minutes by this point – tried to stay as still as possible and grip his arms so that he couldn't move, after it's not like she  _hated_  it.


End file.
